My Roles for the Future a head
by Crimson Black Lancer
Summary: This is a crossover story I made and this story is about Cardcaptor Sakura and Bleach. There will be romance between Yue and my other O.C who is Itsuko Hyuuga but my first O.C is Amaya Hyuuga but this is more about Itsuko. Anyways, I hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

My Roles for the future a head

**Prologue**

In the world of living where in at Tomoeda, I was assigned to guard this area by the others of Soutaichou, I, Itsuko Hyuuga, the captain of Squad 9 of the thirteen court guards. I protected the people of Tomoeda for nearly two years of my life as a shinigami. It was not when it all started on the first fall of winter. Then and there, my life would never be the same. That I, Itsuko would live not just a shinigami that attained the position of a captain but as the mistress of the cards that was created by the powerful magician, Clow Reed, who died long ago where war didn't, existed.

First and foremost, it was winter and I had a dream that I was in Tokyo tower and there, I saw an angel and a figure of a woman but can't see their face because of the shadow and it was during a full moon and so I woke up and started cleaning my room when I accidentally found a book that contained cards. As I open the book, a bright light came out of the book and then formed into a small yellow creature and after the creature came out. The cards that were inside the book suddenly came out and scatter all over of Tomoeda. As I was in a state of shock, the little creature looked at me with eyes that examined my whole being and I spoke first to the small yellow creature.

"Who are you?" I said with a confused expression on my face.

"I am Keroberos and I am the guardian of the Clow cards." Said Keroberos

"G-Guardian?" still in a state of shock

"Don't be shock and please, tell me your name?"

"My name is Itsuko Hyuuga and I-"as I stop to not give out my true identity as a shinigami.

"Itsuko Hyuuga, would you accept on the task of collecting all the Clow cards that was scatter?"

As Keroberos said those words, I thought about it until I made up the decision on being the one to recapture the cards that was scatter in Tomoeda. "Yes, I will Keroberos." "Good, you should take this key staff" said Keroberos as gives me the key that looks like a staff.

"Itsuko, say the incantation after me"

"Yes" as I replied without hesitation.

"_Key that holds all the power of darkness, show me your true form before me._ Then in this part of the incantation, say your name and after saying you name this is the continuation. _Command you under our contract. _After that say release at the end of the incantation."

And so, I chanted the incantation the Keroberos said and after saying the whole incantation. The key turns into a tall staff with a sun and moon symbol on the top end and the colors of white and black. And so, with the contract I made with the staff, I became a being with magical and spiritual powers. As time passed by like lightning, I was capturing the cards with Kero and without him knowing, I would quickly do my job as a shinigami. It was five months as I continue capturing the cards until it was the last one I captured. Keroberos transformed into his true form and I was totally relieved to capture all the Clow cards but I as I look at Kero, his face was not somewhat happy. His face was really serious yet showing a little bit of worry and I walk towards him and ask him and he said.

"It's time Itsuko, please be prepared for what's coming." Said Kero with a serious face

And then as the sunsets down for its slumber, the full moon raises and then suddenly, my best friend, Yukito Tsukishiro, who was with me on that time transformed into another person after he transformed. My whole being was in a total shock. Yukito looks like an angel with silver-blue eyes, silver hair the flows down his back in a loose ponytail and his bang are short to reveal his majestic eyes and he wears white silken robes set with a dark blue armor and an earring on his left ear. In that instant, I fell in love to the angel in front of my very own two eyes.

"Yue, it's been a while" said Kero with a serious face. "It's been a while… Keroberos" said Yue to Kero and after speaking to Kero, Yue went towards me and hold my face to take a glimpse of me. "So you must be the candidate that Keroberos choose to become the master of the cards." said Yue with his serious and stern voice. "M-Master?, but I was never told by that!" with a shock expression written all over my face.

"Hmph, so you didn't tell eh?, Keroberos?"

"I didn't want her to worry about being the master"

"Even if she doesn't know about this, I will still start the final judgment." And after that, Yue started the final judgment and as I recall my dream, this was the place and Yue was the angel that I saw in my dream and so, Yue fought with me on the final judgment. I tried my hardest to not hurt Yue, knowing the Yukito, my best friend I made in the world of the living would be hurt. I tried using the wood card but it was used against me and I was tangled by the card and started to be wrapped around by its vines.

"So… You were not ready to become the new master of the cards after all. If you lose, all the memories that held you close will be erased forever." After hearing those words come out of his mouth. I was in a world of shock before the last sight of him.

As I was wrapped around in darkness, I heard voices calling me and then after hearing those voices. I woke up to be found in my office.

"I'm in my office… but I thought I was in…" I couldn't finish what I was saying, there was something missing but couldn't get a hold of it and so I continued on my duty as a captain and as a shinigami. I was finally enjoying my life but then, in my heart, I wasn't satisfied, something was missing that bother me to no end until it was winter in Seireitei and there, my eyes opened wide to the realization that I was in an illusion and then I saw Yukito standing at the cherry tree and then he said "Go… Itsuko-san"

After hearing his words, I woke up from the illusion created in my heart. I struggle to break free from Wood's vines until I heard a bell rang and then the vines released me from its grasp.

"Who rang that bell" said Yue demanding to know who was the one to interfere in the final judgment was and my eyes saw a woman whom I am very familiar with and it was Kaho Mizuki, my collage friend and schoolmate.

"K-Kaho-san!" I said to her with a little bit shock.

"Hyuuga-san, I finally help you on becoming the master of the cards." said Mizuki with a gentle smile. "Hyuuga-san, please repeat the incantation am going to say" "Yes" I said without the any hesitation and so, as Mizuki began saying the incantation, I repeated the incantation and after that, my staff glowed and transformed into a new staff. It still retained its color but the top end has an eclipse like figure on top of the moon and below the sun and with wings at both sides of the eclipse.

"Now go Hyuuga-san" said Mizuki with a kind smile. "Yes and thanks for your help Kaho-san" after that, I went to face Yue.

"So that bell was from Clow Reed…" with his stern and seriousness on his face and so, I choose the wind card and attack him.

"The wind card is under my jurisdiction" then Yue use his power to overpower the wind card but the card didn't follow his command and wrapped him and slowly land on the ground.

"Finally" with relief and reassurance on Kero's voice, Itsuko won the battle in the final judgment. "I really hate having a new master…" said Yue with little anger shown in his face. "Yue-san, I don't want to be your master… I just want to be a good friend to you…" as she puts her kind smile that made Yue a shocked expression but returns to normal and gives a hand to Yue to stand up. "You did it!, Itsuko!" rushing to Itsuko with happiness in Kero's eyes. "I finally did it, Kero!" "Okay, on this forth on, I, Yue the moon guardian who, the judge the new master, accepts Itsuko Hyuuga to be the new master of the Clow cards." said Yue declaring Itsuko as the new master of the Clow Cards. As Itsuko became the Mistress of the cards. An approaching enemy threatens Itsuko and her friends as their adventure continues.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

**(The Memorable Visit)**

In Tomoeda where Itsuko is staying with Kero in a private house, after the final judgment, Itsuko became the master and she has now the two guardians under her. Keroberos, the sun guardian and Yue the moon guardian, Itsuko usually treats them as a friend than a servant to them. They would help each other if one is in trouble. There have been magical activities in Tomoeda lately and Itsuko, Yue and Kero are always doing their best to stop these strange magical presence. As time passed by they have been taking care of these strange occurrences and the strangest thing is that the magical presence was all related to Clow Reed.

"These have been bugging me to no end. All are related to Clow Reed's magical powers." Said Kero

"I agree with that, Clow should be dead a long time ago."

"How can the dead do that, we must not be sure of what we are thinking right now, we should go back to my house and plus last time I was having trouble of transforming my staff and using the cards until I remember that now I'm using the powers of the eclipse and thus, changing the staff's incantation and changing the cards into Itsuko cards." said Itsuko.

So the trio went to Itsuko's house first. "I should go back to my other form now" said Kero as his transform back to his small size but as his transformed, something went terribly wrong.

"What the heck?" said Itsuko in a state of shock

"You can't transform back!" said Yue

"Darn it, we better go inside the house now" said Kero in a rush

So they went inside the house. "This is really getting out of hand. It must be Clow Reed's doing"

"I agree with that" said Yue with his seriousness

"Tomorrow, we can figure out a way to turn you two back to normal and right now…" with a yawn before she can finish her speech. "Let's just go to sleep for a rest" after that, Itsuko went to bed to sleep.

So, as the three goes into their deep slumber for the reign of night, as time passed by, the glorious rays of the morning wakes the three into their slumber and to be filled with recharged energy within them.

"Good morning Kero and Yue-san" said Itsuko with a gentle smile to fill in the morning's rise. "Good morning to you too, Itsuko." said Kero as he replied back to Itsuko. "Good morning" as Yue said with sternness in his voice. "I better make breakfast then, by the way Yue-san? Do you eat?" "No" as Yue replied to her. "Why is that?" asked Itsuko to know the reason. "Clow Reed made Yue that way" said Kero to answer Itsuko question. "I see well I better b-"as Itsuko was about to finish what she said. A ring on the doorbell distracted her of her sentence.

"You two just stay here while I'll go check that is on the door right now" then left immediately to the door and after going down stairs, still in her pajamas. She opened the door and was shock of what she saw.

"AMAYA-ONEE-SAMA!" screamed Itsuko that can be heard in the entire house and at the room of Itsuko.

"What the heck! She scream suddenly on the early morning!" said Kero after hearing Itsuko's loud voice.

"She screamed "Big sister" a while back." Without even making a shocked expression on his face to Kero and at living room where Itsuko and Amaya.

"It's been a long time… Itsuko" said Amaya with a smile on her face.

"Y-Yes, it's been a while, so how things in Seireitei I hope they are doing fine?"

"Yes, Seireitei is doing fine but…" "But" puzzled by the look on her sister's face is showing to her in front.

"This coming December, we will fight Aizen and the rest of the arrancar so that we can end Aizen's evil plan." Said Amaya with a serious face that is telling to Itsuko to be prepared for the upcoming battle

"Hai, wakata Amaya-o-, no it should be, Hyuuga-Taichou" with a serious imprint on Itsuko's face

"Good…Hyuuga-Taichou" with face of approval on Amaya's face "By the way Itsuko, did you know about the news about me?"

"Nope, Amaya-onee-sama"

"Well…" said Amaya with a happy face "I'm already married and I have a cute daughter!" "KYAA!" screamed again that can be heard in the entire house but with the hint of happiness and at the room again of Itsuko.

"Good grief, she's now screaming again and where is breakfast that she promised to make!" said Kero with a piss off expression on his face. "We should go down stairs Yue, I can't stand it anymore! We should go down quietly so that Itsuko and her big sister can't hear us."

And with that decision, the two went down stairs slowly and went to the kitchen but as they went there. Amaya sensed Yue's and Kero's presences but didn't tell Itsuko and instead just smiled at what she sensed. As the two guardians arrived at the kitchen, Kero didn't find any food on the table.

"She didn't made breakfast." with that, Kero sighed with disappointment in his face.

"Amaya-onee-sama, I should go give you cake and make you tea" "I would love that, Itsuko" with smile on Amaya's face made Itsuko happy. And with that Itsuko went to the kitchen and there she meets her two guardians on the kitchen that made her surprised a little but went back to normal.

"Kero! Yue! What are you two doing here?"

"We came here for breakfast while I came here and Yue just tag along with Me." said Kero that was telling the whole truth to Itsuko. "Okay, I'll cook you breakfast later just wait here an-"before Itsuko can finish speaking she was interrupted by Amaya. "I see… So this was the presence that I sensed a while ago…" said Amaya with a smile that said I found something interesting or a smirk in her face.

"A-Amaya?" said Itsuko in a shock after being found out by her sister. "This is bad, mistress" said Yue with a serious tone to his mistress. "We have to erase her memories of this meeting! Itsuko" said Kero with a hint of little panic in his voice.

"Itsuko… Just tell me the whole truth… I won't be mad at you and plus… Tell those two who you really are…" said Amaya with a gentle smile on her face. "Yes… Hyuuga-taichou" with seriousness in Itsuko's eyes and so, Itsuko told Amaya on what happened to her as she became the Mistress of the Clow Cards and after telling Amaya she went to Kero and Yue and told them who she really is.

"I'm truly sorry Kero… Yue… I couldn't bear to tell you because my life as a shinigami can really be dangerous when you face hollows and so I…" with worry in her eyes "There's no need to worry… Even if you are a shinigami and the mistress of the cards, you will always be the Itsuko we know, caring and kind to her friends and to the cards as well…" said Yue with a slight smile that made Itsuko fell better. Amaya watched the scene and smiled on her little sister's happiness. "_Itsuko… You really changed for the better… Thanks to the help of Kero and Yue…"_ talking to her mind and about Itsuko

"By the way Itsuko, I'm getting hungrier by the second!" said Kero with a rumble on his stomach. "Me too! Itsuko, where's the cake you said!" said Amaya making a pout. "Hai, Hai" said Itsuko with a smile and then cooked Kero his breakfast and also gets the cake on the refrigerator and slice it by piece.

"FINALLY!" as Kero dig in to eat the long awaited food on the table.

So they eat the food in the dining room except for Yue, who only watched them as they eat the food. As they finished eating they enjoyed each other presences.

"Yue, come join in the fun!" said Amaya looking at Yue with eager eyes. "No, I don-"before he can finish, he was pulled by Amaya through his left arm just to join the fun and he sat beside Itsuko and making her show pink puffs on her cheeks. "Kero, look at Itsuko, she's blushing! That's so cute of my little sister." said Amaya as she whispers to Kero's right ear. "I agree" whispered back to Amaya. Amaya made a giggle that pleased her to no end just by looking at her sister being shy towards Yue. Then suddenly Amaya suddenly thought of something in her crazy imagination.

"How about we play a game and this game is called…" before Amaya could finished, Amaya made a smirk that sends shiver to Itsuko's core. "Pocky game" said Amaya, finishing her last sentence.

"H-How do you play this game, ne?" with a little hint of uncertainty on Itsuko's voice. Then Amaya gets a small box of chocalate flavor pocky on her bag "All you have to do is bite the end of the pocky" "I see" felt a little relive and then her sister added on the instructions "But you must play with two people on this game by eating the ends of the pocky stick and when you you two reached at the middle of the pocky stick that you have bitten at both ends… You must touch the person's lips to win the game, the one who backs out of the game when they reached the center then that's means you lost." "N-Nani, Y-You mean K-K-Kiss?" said Itsuko in a huge shock but went to normal.

"I'll go first and the one I choose is… Kero-kun" as Amaya pointed her index finger to Kero.

"W-Why me!" said Kero

"Because you look cute and awesome in your true form." with a wink to Kero "If you say it that way" so Amaya and Kero put their mouths at the ends and each at the opposite ends of the pocky stick. "Ready" said Amaya while bitting the end of the pocky stick and Kero just nodded and both of them bite the ends until they met each other's mouths on the center.

"_W-Who will be the one to make the first move on going to the lips!_" said Itsuko in her mind in a panic. Then Amaya suddenly smirked evilly that made Kero shiver to his spine until Amaya made the final move to put her lips on Kero's lips. "_WHAT THE HELL! AMAYA-ONEE-SAMA WENT FOR THE DIVE ON KERO'S LIPS!" _said Itsuko in her and making a shock expression. "I won! As a captain I must never admit defeat whatever the challenge may be!" said Amaya with a victorious smirk on her face. "By the way Itsuko, please don't tell Ukitake about it, kay" "H-Hai, _Onee-sama can be really scary sometimes._" talking to herself and making a mental note about her big sister's determination that made her scared to death.

"How about you and Yue-san, ne Itsuko~" with a wink and a smirk to scare Itsuko to death."N-No! I would not allow it!" with both arms forming a "X" sign. "Don't be a sour puss, Itsuko~" "Kutowaru! Yue-san can't even eat any food!"

"That's too bad… But then" a huge smirk across Amaya's face "I can tell you how to turn Kero and Yue's other forms, after you told me of your predicament. I thought of a way to turn them back and I did." with a smile that shows no lies. "Are you really sure! Amaya!" as Kero suddenly blurted out. "Hai" with a smile that shows her the right way of her words "Tell me, Onee-sama!" asking to her big sister immediately. "I would but, you must first to the pocky game with Yue." pointing at Yue and Itsuko with a huge grin in her face. "F-Fine… You win onee-sama…" with a red hue across her face as she obeys her big sister's wishes. "Y-Yue-san, can you play the game with m-me…" trying to clear her throat from the strain due to her shyness towards Yue. "If it is to find a way to get back to our other forms then I have to do it, even it doesn't goes to my liking." Without making his face flinch with annoyingness about Amaya's condition or her wish.

And so, Itsuko gets a pocky stick and both of them bites the end of the stick but each one of them are at the opposite ends of the pocky stick. After that, Amaya signals from them to get ready and with that, Amaya signals then to start and so the two of them bites the end slowly and as the stick becomes shorter and as they come near at the center. Itsuko's heart was beating like she was in the battlefield facing too many hollows.

"_I-I-I can't do it_" talking to her mind as she panics and as they reach at the center of the chocolate covered stick. Their eyes both met and looks at each other, Itsuko couldn't help but look at Yue's magnificent eyes as they look at her owns which her eyes are color blue like sapphire stones to look at. At looking into Yue's eyes, she felt her heart can go out of her chest. Yue was perfectly calm and doesn't show any nervousness, and as he stares into her sapphire eyes, she was obviously nervous and was showing red blushes on her face. He knows that her mistress can't do the kiss, as Yue waits, he couldn't help but be amazed at her eyes and the cute shyness towards him.

"_I-I can't do it, I'm so sorry… Yue-san…_" then Itsuko slowly let go her grip on the stick and Yue noticing her mouth opening slowly, he grab Itsuko's left arm and pulled her closer to him and then, their lips met with each other which shocked Itsuko and Kero putting a the look on his face telling What-the-hell but Amaya was not shock of the scene in front of her, instead she was very happy that it went according to her plan. At first, it was just the lip-to-lips touch but then it turned into a passionate kiss when Yue explored into Itsuko's mouth. Itsuko can feel Yue's tongue, wanting permission to explore her mouth and she happily complied with his request. Yue's tongue then dances with his mistress's tongue.

"_Yue-san… I-I didn't know that you have an amazing tongue and plus. You really are a good kisser and that's a fact._" enjoying and being drawn into the deep passionate kiss that was filled with a little lust. As they kiss to their hearts content, the two suddenly realized that they are having their lustful kiss in front of Amaya and Kero and so, the two make a break with the kiss and went back to normal as if nothing happened between.

"O-Onee-sama, the deal you promise?" said Itsuko with a tiny smudge of pink on her cheeks.

"Hai" with a smile of satisfaction on Amaya's face "If my theory is correct, you should use a card that protects them from the magic that was casted upon them." with a serious print on her face

"That would definitely solve the predicament we are in right now." said Kero to Amaya

"Itsuko…" said Yue facing Itsuko with his rare slight smile to her.

"Yes… Yue-san" smiling to Yue her gentlest smile she could give to him. And after that, Itsuko chanted the magic incantation of her key to turn into a staff "Oh key that holds all the powers of the eclipse, shows your true from before me. I, Itsuko, Command you under our contract. Release! " and with that, the key transformed into her magic staff. Itsuko then throws the shield card up in the air. "Oh card that was once made by Clow Reed, In the name of your new master, discard your previous form and be reborn into an, Itsuko card!" and with that, the shield card transformed into an Itsuko card and shielded Kero and Yue around them.

"Now that the shield card is in use, you two can now transform into your other forms." said Amaya

"Yes" and with that Kero, tried transforming and then reverted back to his small form.

"U-Uhn, ano…" said Itsuko with a slight blush on her face. "Y-Yue-san, w-why did you kiss me l-likes that…"

"I'll tell you at the right time… Itsuko" with eyes that show tender and love towards her and after that, Yue transformed into Yukito.

"Huh? Itsuko-san, why am I in your house?" said Yukito, confessed on why he was there.

"You stayed here but fell asleep in my house" Itsuko making an excuse while Kero went back to hide into Itsuko's room.

As Yukito ponders on his confussion, he noticed Amaya at the back of Itsuko. "Hello, you must be Yukito Tsukishiro. My little sister sometimes talks about you and my name is Amaya Hyuuga, nice to meet you" with a smile along with her introduction. "Nice to meet you to, Amaya-san" and with that the three spend the little time together and after spending with each other's happy presence. Amaya went back to soul society and after a couple of minutes, Yukito went to his way back to his home.

"_Onee-sama… This was the memorable visit that I will cherish forever in my life… Thanks for coming here, for everything…_" and with, Itsuko went back to her house with a satisfying look on her face with a smile.

At a far way place, where three people are living at.

"That's good… Itsuko-san did break the spell, but with the help of her older sister that is…" said the boy who plotted the scheme.

"Yes, but then… I never thought that Yue would be the one to kiss his mistress like that. That was so unexpected of him to do." A girl having a smirk across her face

"That would be interesting to look at" said the small black creature with a serious and calm tone in his its voice.

"Yes, that is right, Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun"

"Hai, Eriol" said Ruby Moon

"Yes… Eriol" said Spinel Sun

"I wonder what outcome those Itsuko do in the final judgment that I will test her…" said Eriol with an anticipating look on his face.


End file.
